picturewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Turtles
The Turtles, also known as the Space Turtles, is the first army of M B-T is Quack. History History coming soon... The Units Medieval Turtles The Medieval Turtles were the first sentient Turtles. They fought with bows, ballistas and swords, and have been known to show some knowledge of magic. (From the top to the bottom) The Peasant Peasants build the mighty fortresses of the Turtles. If they are not building something, they are either being trained to do something else, or they are being used as arrow fodder. The Breeder Females are very rare in the Turtle species. They are often considered the second highest in rank in the castle. They are often the brides of nobles and commanders, and are used to keep the population at a steadily growing rate. The Soldier Soldiers come in two forms: Archer and Trooper. Archers are armed with thick wooden bows. Troopers are armed with shields and swords. They do get some armour, and get more as the advance in rank. Some have been seen using enchanted weaponry, these are suspected to be the most elite soldiers in the Turtle's army. The King The King is the most important unit in the castle. He helps the Breeder lay eggs, he oversees what happens in the castle and on the battlefield, and he is often an incredebly good fighter. He carries an enchanted sword and a 18 carat gold shield and crown. The Smith The creator of everything deadly. He is often by an anvil for more than 12 hours a day. He is often able to create many weapons in a day, as well as several suits of armour. He is trained to fight too, but he only fights in emergency situations. The Cook The Cook makes food out of fish for everyone to eat. Depending on the population size of a castle, he may have an overnight partner, as meals can take hours to prepare. The Mage The Mage is a force to be reckoned with. He is very good with magic, and he spends most of his day inside a library, researching new technology and new spells. It is said that he can manipulate the elements to fight on his side. Very few can match his skill in battle, he doesn't even need a sword or armour. He also enchants elite swords. The Ballista The only piece of siege equipment that the Turtles have. They can be stationary and mobile. They throw large bolts that are capable of piercing walls and several enemies in one go. Steam Turtles Being remade (or maybe not). Description coming soon. Space Turtles The Space Turtles use a wide variety of footsoldiers and vehicles. Here is a descriptive list of them: (Row 1) The Trooper The Trooper is the most common unit in the Turtles' army. They are basic soldiers. They can also control drones when the Commander can't. The Heavy A heavy-duty soldier. They are good at taking out large amounts of soldiers, as well as light vehicles. They can also fire grenades. The Sniper The Sniper is used to snipe units from a safe distance. He is armed with armour-piercing rounds. He can take anything out with a well placed shot. However, the Snipers are notoriously inaccurate. The Labourer Weaker soldier used as weapon fodder or to clear paths for the troops. The Commander The Commander is the most important unit on the battlefield. He can empower construction drones to build faster, and he is also a very good fighter and tactician. The Officer The Officer is often used in battle to attack laser and explosive resistant enemies. They carry a TK-55 Acid Shooter, which uses acid as a weapon. The acid normally has a pH of less than 0.05. The Scout A rare unit that is capable of running. They are specially trained to run (most normal Turtles would break their legs in an attempt to run). They carry a standard gun. The Firetrooper Firetroopers are very good at taking out masses of enemies. They carry a Napalm Flamethrower. It has a very large supply of napalm. The Breeder Females are very rare in the Turtle species. They are often considered the second highest in rank in the base. They are often the brides of commanders, and are used to keep the population at a steadily growing rate. The TurtleBot TurtleBots (or construction drones) are used to build the bases. They have no weapons whatsoever. They can be empowered by Commanders to make them buid twice as fast. They can also build other drones. The Eradicator Eradicators are the Main Battle Tanks of the Turtles' army. They posess one large cannon and a hatch on the top. They are much cheaper than the Support Tanks. The Firebird The Firebird Low-Altitude Multi-Purpose Jet is a vehicle manufactured by TJet Co. It can drop bombs and supplies, but that is about it. It can also intercept other fighters. (Other Units) The Gun Drone Gun Drones are used to scout and kill. They are as powerful as your average Trooper, but have the added bonus of being able to fly. The Spy Drone Spy Drones are used to scout the area and search for any threats. It can also scan new lifeforms. However, they are only armed with a pistol-grade weapon, and cannot kill most large creatures. The Decimator The Decimator is the Support Tank of the Turtle Army. They are very powerful and expensive. They can fly in space as well as above ground, posess an 50-caliber machine gun, a manned plasma gun and a long range cannon. They also have camouflage units. The Gunship Gunships are capable of doing much more than a Firebird. They are much rarer, too. They can fly in space and above ground, can drop drop pods for medium scale invasions, and are armed with two missile pods and two short range plasma cannons. (Buildings) The Unit Producer Unit Producers produce units. An egg is placed on the platform, it goes in, and after a few minutes a fully grown solder is ready for battle. Power Sources Turtles tend to use small hydro-electric dams. If there is no water available, they burn things. Turrets Turrets are used to defend bases when the Troopers are out fighting. Category:Army Category:Ages